Painful Muscles
by Mel-lodyc
Summary: Lemon. After a long and hard training session, Mila goes to a massagist to feel better, better than she expected.
1. Halle

Today's training was particularly exhausting. So much that Mila was rubbing the back of her neck and groaning at her sore muscles. She was leaving the academy and didn't see the time to go back to her apartment and lay down on the mattress.

"Mila!" She stopped her walk to turn around and see who called for her. "You are okay? You seem like want to die." Jack, one of the gym goers asked to her. "It just that I went a little too much on the training today," Mila answered rubbing her muscles. She was feeling sore just for move.

"Well, a massage can solve that." Mila raised an eyebrow to Jack. Before she could say anything Jack got from his pocket a card and handed to Mila take it. She takes the card and gives a good look. The card has an address and a phone number of a woman called Halle. "She is a professional massagist who attend who appear first. So you don't need to worry about making an appointment."

"And she is good?" Mila asked still looking at the card. "Of course she is. I meet her after our spar and she releases me from all the pain your holds give to me." Mila couldn't help but giggle at the mention of their little spar and when she make him forfeit by making a figure four leg on him. Time by time come some big muscled guy who thinks that can show himself to Mila by fighting against her or use a spar as an excuse to tough her body. They never got a chance of course.

"Alright. I gonna see her. Anything to get rid of this pain." Mila gives her good bye to Jack and leaves the gym. She takes a different path today, she was going to see that massagist.

* * *

Mila left the train station and notices that she was on the low part of the town. She starts to walk on the streets among the citizens who were doing their daily routine or just going for a walk, all of them not paying too much attention to her. Mila was wearing a gray t-shirt under a black jacket, jeans pants, and black shoes. Good part of her body covered by the clothes. After walk for some minutes, she reaches the place on the address of the card.

It is an old apartment. It has wall bricks, a fire escape on the side, five floors, heaters on the windows and in some windows, some signs like Dentist, Lawyer, Tailor and what she was looking for, on the fourth floor, a sign of massagist, not wanting to waste time, she enters the building. The layout was simple, walls painted in gray, wooden floor and a few lamps. She walks on the stairs until she reaches the fourth floor and looks on the corridors for Halle's apartment. She checked each door of the floor and found the apartment close to a window. Mila checked the card one last time before knocking the door.

"It is here."Mila said and knocked the door. She waited for a few seconds until the door opened revealing a woman on her late twenties. She has a blonde hair tied in a ponytail with bangs brushed to the right. She was wearing a tight sleeveless brown top, dark blue jeans pants, and low brown boots. She was wearing some accessories, a pair of silver bracelets and earrings. The only makeup was a brown lipstick.

"Hello. You came for a massage?" Her voice was soft and sounded mature. "Yes. My name is Mila and a friend told me about you." Mila answered and Halle leaves the way to her enter the apartment. The place was simple, a couch, a tv, a table, a kitchen on the side of the room and in the corner, a massage table.

"I will start in a minute. First take off your clothes, please. Then lay down there." Halle said. Mila removed her jacket, then her shirt, then the shoes and finally her jeans. She stood with only with a black bra and panties. Halle looks at Mila and smiled. Before Mila could lay down on the bed, Halle spoke.

"Mila, you need to take off your bra and panty too." Mila raised an eyebrow to Halle, but remember that one of her friends of the gym told to her about Halle and she could trust on Jack, or else they gonna have another sparring match. Reluctant, Mila removed her bra letting her breasts free for view, then she removes her panty revealing her womanhood. Halle gives a good look on Mila, admiring the curves of her athletic body. The view of Mila's breasts didn't last long when she lay down on the massage table with her breasts below her body and her arms crossed and being used like a pillow to her head.

Halle sighed like Mila thought to be in disappointment before walks to the massage table. Halle put a towel over Mila's ass, then she grabs a bottle and spends the content on the palm of her hand. She rubs her hands together before start massage Mila's back. Mila felt Halle's hands pressing against her back, relaxing her sore muscles. Her touch was soft and she knew exactly where touch to make Mila feel good. She also feels her back being covered by some creamy fluid. Halle then moves to the thighs, gently pressing her hands on Mila's skin.

The sensation was so good that Mila starts to moan. She felt Halle's hands make way down to her feet, then back to her thighs. She was enjoying so much the touch that didn't notice Halle moving her hands to under the towel. Mila gasped when felt a pair of hands squeeze her ass.

"H-Halle! W-what are you doing?" Halle just giggled. "I'm sorry. I didn't know if you wanted to be massaged here too." Even with Mila's shock, she keeps messing with her ass. Mila would have done something, but the good feeling from the touches paralyzed her body. Halle starts to make circular movements on the Mila's skin. Mila had to bite her lip to not moan, she also was wondering why she just keeps standing still while she was being touched in such sensible area to her.

"Mila. Please turn around." Halle spoke. "B-but my breasts will..." Mila spoke with red cheeks and a nervous tone in her voice, no longer being that confident woman who can make a man cry on the ring. Halle just giggled. "Don't worry. We both are women, right?" Mila thought for some seconds before sitting up on the massage table and lay back with the body facing up, but covering her breasts. "Mila, I can't massage you properly with your hands like that. You need to lay down your arms too."

Mila seemed reluctant at first but lowed her arms. Halle covered again Mila's pussy and resumed her work, starting with her thighs. She rubbed the creamy fluid again in her palms and touches Mila's skin. She couldn't help but gasp when feeling the blonde's hands start to rub her palms against her skin. Halle's hands moved to up and down, relaxing the redhead's muscles and stimulating some nerves of her body, making her feel hot. Halle squeezes softly her skin, pressing the thumps against her thighs. "Hmm." Mila half-open her eyes in surprise when notices that she let escape a moan from her lips. She gives a look on Halle who has a strange smile on her chocolate colored lips.

Halle stops the massage on Mila's thighs and moves to her belly. She makes slow movements, going up and down on the redhead's well-toned stomach. Mila feels relaxed, she closed back her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her body being touched by the massagist. Halle moved from the belly to Mila's arms, moving to her shoulders and back to her wrists over and over, spending the creamy content on her body.

"What is that cream anyway?" Mila asked curiously. "Is a special massage oil. It helps to relax the muscles and relieve the pain of the exercises." Halle answered and Mila actually could feel her sore muscles feeling better after some second and the oil didn't smell bad. After a minute massaging the arms, Halle moved to above Mila's head and put the hands on her head. Halle pressed her toes on Mila's forehead and rubbed the rest of her fingers closer to her ears. The fighter was sure that if she relaxed a little more, she would fall sleep. Halle's fingers were magical, relaxing every bit of her body. It was like she didn't have to make any type of exercice in weeks. She forgot that he chest is in full view, that the massagist once touched her in a sensible area and that is a random woman is touching her. Mila just wanted to feel the blond's magic finger touch her her skin. She moans again and Hale smiled.

After a few seconds passed, Mila's mind seemed in some kind of trance, her breath became slow and deep, her breasts slowly raising and falling, she didn't move a muscle. She didn't even realize when Halle moved her hands from her head and make the way down her neck. The redhead gives a deep, sweet moan when she felt something held her front pair and make slow circular movements around her nipples. Mila's only response is kept her eyes closed and open slightly her lips, it was practically an invitation for a kiss. Her mind finally start to works again when felt something is pushed against her lips and something else invade her mouth. It was Halle pressing her chocolate colored lips against her own lips in a tongue kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise.

The Spanish girl felt her own tongue start to wrestler against the blond's tongue inside of her mouth, trying to get dominance against each other. Halle moved to the top of Mila who's the body still didn't move from the pose. Mila could move her body, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be kissed. Their lips finally parted away but the tongues kept the dance, Intertwining in a unique rhythm, followed by the blonde sucking the redhead's tongue. The kiss finally stopped and Mila half open her eyes to see the blue eyes of Halle. Looking down she notices that Halle has removed her jeans and boots, leaving her with the tight top what she was removing now. Mila wondered how come Halle could wear such tight cloth with bosoms with that size. With the top they were on the same size of her, now free they were big as Tina's. She also releases her straight blonde hair that reaches just above her breasts, she removed the hair from her front and put both hands on Mila's mounds and start again to massage them.

"Why hide such gorgeous body with those dump clothes?" Halle asked while caressing Mila's mounds. The redhead didn't answer, she was too much aroused by the feeling of her breasts. Halle stopped and put both arms on the table before Mila could ask their lips meet again in a kiss. This shocked Mila for a moment before she closed back her eyes and felt the taste of chocolate in the kiss, probably because of Halle's lipstick. She keeps kissing Mila for some seconds, stoping only to get some air, then went back to kiss her soft lips. Remembering that she could move, Mila wrapped her arms on Halle and pushed her down, their bodies touching and Halle's breasts over Mila's, the towel on her waist removed revealing a spot on the table wet by the fluids coming from Mila's pussy.

The blonde stopped the kiss, Mila sees her head moving down. "Oh! Dios mio!" Mila spoke when suddenly felt something wrap on her left nipple. Then come the suction, then a lick, then a kiss, all while the right breasts were being massaged by Halle's soft palm. The redhead this time responded by grabbing the blonde's ass in a tight grip but didn't stop Halle, she only stopped when a finger invaded her inner, making slow movements leaving and entering back to the inside of her. Halle stop her work on Mila to feel the redhead's fingers move in her pussy, moaning every time the fingers enter back in her inner. Then she felt an arm grab one of her breasts, a finger messing with her erect nipple.

Below her, Mila has a smile on her pillowy lips, enjoying her work on the blonde woman. "Hmmm, Mila." Halle moaned. Not wanting to be the one in the mercy, she targeted the redhead womanhood. Without any warning, she turns around with her ass facing Mila's face. Before the Spanish could do anything, a tongue starts to make some work on her pussy. She wrapped her arms around Halle's waist and mimicked her action.

Both women were servicing each other, Mila rolled her head to the left to right before starting again, Halle gasped when felt the tongue enter back in her inner. Mila again rolled her head to the sides when Halle starts to move faster and deeper her tongue but didn't stop her. Halle felt again the tongue but didn't stop her service. Without a pause, Mila felt her body become weaker due to the feeling coming from Halle's tongue, her arms fall back on the table, she stretched out her legs as much as she could, she only didn't come because Halle stopped her service. She turns back to look at Mila on the eyes, for some seconds, neither of the women said nothing, then without any warning, Halle pressed her breasts against the Mila's. Both erected nipples pressing against each other.

Mila starts to feel her body become weak. She could do nothing against the strikes of pleasure what were coming through her mounds. She and Halle were moaning softly while the blonde keep rubbing her mounds against the redhead's breasts. Her moans became louder in the room while Halle keeps moving her body and rubbing her breasts against the Spanish girl soft bosoms. Halle proceeds by pecking Mila's neck with quick kisses, not stoping in the same place more than a second. Each kiss killing Mila.

It was her first time with a woman, not her first time making sex, but is the first time with a woman and she didn't know exactly what to do, so she decides let Halle show to her using her body. "God! This feels so good!" Mila spoke while felt again Halle's lips make contact with the skin of her neck. A gentle bite was what put her in her limit and she finally comes, releasing all she was holding in her pussy, leaving a big wet spot on the massage table. She didn't move from the place, breathing harder after the experience, her mind trying to figure out what just happened. But her brain stopped to think when feeling again the taste of chocolate and something pressing against her lips.

She receives the kiss with joy as Halle gently peppered her lips before move her own lips to Mila's ear. "How was your massage?" Halle asked to the Spanish fighter who answered. "It was grate."

"Want something a little more daring?" As she asked, Halle left the table before Mila could ask what she means by that. The blonde walk and get from a drawer something big, purple and seemed that a woman could wear like an underwear. Mila's eyes widen in surprise as Halle give a quick lick in the dildo.

This time, Halle was on the bottom, wearing the dildo while Mila was riding her like a cowgirl, with her inner being filled by the sex toy. The object filled her inner completely, hitting the right spot inside of her, reaching the base and going up again. Halle watches Mila riding her as she grabs the Spanish wrists and makes her hands hold her own breast. "Don't let me out of the fun." Halle spoke as let Mila start to rub her hands in her bosoms as Halle put both hands in Mila's ass for a better performance. The object rubbing all the sides of Mila's inner, not missing a single spot, making the sensation spread through all her body while Halle was feeling the same with her breasts. The womans didn't slow down in the rhythm, making the same movements and moaning loud in the apartment.

Mila decides that wanted to do something different, it makes a while since her mouth tasted something like that. So Mila removed the dildo from her inner and moved her ass to the front of Halle's face. She wrapped her arms around Mila's waist and Halle didn't even ask to start to lick her womanhood. Mila starts to moan again before wrap her hand around the fake penis, feeling all wet thanks to her. First, she wraps her lips around the head, then swallow slowly the object until her lips reach the base. She sucks the fake member while moving her head up then repeat the process, all while her pussy was being licked by Halle. Mila stop her oral work to let escape from her mouth a loud moan and Halle take the opportunity to make another move.

She raises from the bed and stand in two feets in the table, then walk to the front of Mila and shove the sex toy in her mouth, ceasing the redhead's moans. She put both hands in Mila's head and force her to suck the dildo, the redhead's soft lips reaching the base and retreating quickly, both eyes looking at the blonde while she was being forced to make another oral job, Halle's lips curled in a smile. Mila's hands found her womanhood and she starts to play with her pussy with one hand and the other to play with one of her breasts. They keep like that for a minute before Mila lost the strength in her arms and the toy was removed from her mouth, allowing her to breathe again.

Not three seconds after that, she was kissed again by the massagist, who after that, moved to behind her and fucked her immediately in dog style. Mila let a scream after being stuffed by the toy once again. Halle pushes back almost retreating the toy for complete, only to shove back until the base was the only visible part. Seemed that Halle was determined to finish Mila with the way she was moving her hips, making fast and strong movements, hitting Mila's inside with force, making her moan loud every time she felt her inner be hit by the sex toy.

Halle's hands gripped Mila's waist firmly, not slowing down the movement, she was merciless with her attack. Mila is a fighter, she trains her body to handle any type of pain, but she is not prepared to resist the feeling from the attack she was receiving. She bites her lip and tries to resist, but each time the toy hit her, her resistance decrease. She couldn't think that Halle could move faster, but she did it. The fighter starts to loose her power as the blonde keep shoving the toy into her inner. Covered in sweat, Halle wrapped her arms around Mila's belly and make both of them stand in two feets, then she put both her arms in the middle of Mila's legs, lifted her feets from the table and hold her by her thighs, fucking her in the position.

Mila's arms were suspended and she was leaning against Halle, her back rubbing against the blonde's breasts, the way she was being penetrated was too much for her to handle. "E-enough already!" Mila spoke. "It is too much for me!"

"No until I end you." Halle spoke in her ear and keep moving her body, making Mila fall in the toy. Her body also was covered in sweat, her inner in pain, her brain not being able to make her body move, the sensation she was feeling was limiting her thoughts. "I can't... take it... anymore!"

Then was over with a scream coming from Mila's mouth before she passed out. Halle gently laid her back on the table after removing the toy from her inner. Mila laid unconscious only for a minute before open her eyes and see Halle smiling to her. "How was your massage?" The blonde asked.

"It... it was... divine." Mila answer with a smirk on her lips. She was sweating heavily, thinking back about the fact she did it with a woman make her remember that it is been a while since last time she makes it with a man. It was one of her friends in the gym who told to her about Halle. "I think I owe Jack one for tell me about that place."

She will remember that next time she goes to the gym.


	2. Jack

"Mila, did I do something that made you angry?" Jack asked his redhead friend.

"No. Why?" Mila asked.

"Because I can't breath." Jack said.

"It is because you are a wimp!" Mila innocently said as she applied a little more force on her hold around Jack's neck.

It was midday at the Gym on Sunday. Normally the Gym was closed but since Mila knew the owner, he allowed her to have the keys for the day for what she said, a special training. She asked her friend, Jack, to help her with her training.

When questioned why him from some of the other male regulars of the gym, she said that she trusted Jack since he is her friend make a year already, and she was not in the mood to break the nose of some guy who wants to have some good time with her alone, thinking that she was defenseless against someone bigger than her.

Also, she wanted to thank Jack herself for recommending her the massagist from another day. While was her first time with another woman, she enjoyed the experience and wanted to thank him on the same coin.

Once alone in the Gym, they changed to their attire. Mila was using her red sports bra and black shorts as usual, while Jack only was wearing black shorts, also both of them were using a protection on their heads. Once ready, they started a little sparring match. Jack knew some of MMA too, not enough for the DOA but enough to take care himself. Yet, not enough to handle Mila, who was holding him down with her arm around his neck.

"C'mon! I was hoping you could do better than that." Mila said as she straddled Jack on the ring. He was able to turn the table and hold her down on the mat. She rolled to the side and kicked him on the stomach, and tried a punch on his face but he blocked her attack and kicked her on the leg before his next strike would hit her, she hit him on the chest and kicked his protected head.

He blocked the kick and pushed her and knee her on the stomach, then threw her down on the mat. He sits down on her waist and holds her down by her wrists. He stared down at Mila who was smiling at him. "You got me." Mila said smiling. Jack looked at her for a moment, smiling at his victory but didn't take too long. Mila quickly frees herself and threw Jack on the mat and straddled him in the same way he did her. "Or maybe not."

Jack just sighed and after a moment, he notices that Mila didn't let go of him. "How long you plan to hold me down?" She didn't answer, just stared at him. His body was well built, very muscled but not too big either, toned belly with pecks…

"Mila?" Jack asked taking Mila out of her mind. She freed only his wrist and removed the protector from her head, then removed her gloves. She slowly rubbed the palm of her hands on his chest. Jack found strange at first but liked the feeling of her hands rubbing in his chest.

"Remember the massagist you recommended to me?" She said as her face come closer to his. Her arms around his head and undoing the protector's knot. "She gave to me a very good massage." She removed his protector, threw it in a random direction and leaned closer to Jack. Her arms around his head as she was on top of him. "So I want to thank you for giving me the chance to experiment something so good."

"You will give me a massage?" He asked. His face red from the proximity of his female friend. Her boobs rubbing against his chest.

"Something better." She whispered. Her lips centimeters from his. He could feel her breath against his skin. She sits back to start. Immediately her eyes widened when felt something poke against her butt. "Already?" Mila said blushing a little. She didn't expect to her body make effect on him so fast.

She removed her sports bra, revealing her breasts, her nice and perky breasts covered in some sweat. She felt his member becoming hard against her butt. When Mila put her hands on her shorts to remove it, Jack's hands leaned up to the pair of boobs, groping them making Mila moan. His hands continued massaging her boobs as she clumsy removed her shorts. She stood in the mat and removed the rest of the clothes she has, standing completely naked on the ring.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the naked body of the MMA fighter. She made a "come" motion with her index finger, encouraging Jack to stood and removed his boxers. She gasped in surprise when she saw Jack's member, strong and already pointing at her.

They both stood completely naked on the ring, hugging and kissing passionately each other. Jack's hands exploring Mila's sweaty body as she moaned sweetly as her boobs were pressing against Jack's hard and firm chest. His erection very hard as Mila's pussy was leaking fluids. Suddenly Mila got on her knees and grabbed his member, slowly licking the head of his erection and massaging his balls. She heard a low groan coming from the man and smirked as she continued to please him, satisfied that he clearly was enjoying what he was receiving.

Mila then wrapped her lips around his penis and start to suck. Jack s immediate response was gasp as Mila's work continued, more audible gasps emerged. Mila began to suck harder and faster, and Jack feels the pressure developing inside his length.

"M-Mila…" Jack shuddered. Even though he desperately tried to fight it away the coming, and as if she knew of the developing release, she stopped.

He took deep breathes as wondered why did Mila stop her work in his penis. She pushed him down and whispered in his ear. "Let's me do it like a cowgirl."

Jack, following the suggestion, laid down in the mat and let Mila sit down on his member. Her thighs on either side of him, her breasts bouncing with the movement, massaging his length with her tight pussy, both of them moaning in the ring. Mila moaned higher as Jack get hold of her by the ass, pulling her up and back down on his erection.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my god, yes!" She moaned louder and louder as she was plowed from below. They keep going like that for half a minute, Jack speeding up by each thrust. Mila clenched her teeth as she felt her own release coming from the penetration into her pussy.

Eventually, their orgasm triggered, Jack flooding her vagina with spunk. Mila's eyes rolled into the back of her head as orgasm went through her body and she was filled with hot mass. Feeling her body become flaccid, she fell back on his side in the mat.

They both laid there for a moment, recovering their stamina, Mila's breasts going up and down while breathing. Then she sit up followed by Jack. Looking at each other, they saw their skins all sweaty and in need of a shower. They both smiled at the idea.

Once in the shower, Mila and Jack swapped kisses under the cold water of the empty shower, the heat of their bodies being enough for them, It was hot and cold at the same time. Jack groaned as Mila's hand reached down to masturbate his length fully erected again, and she moaned as Jack eagerly groped one of her breasts.

Jack then maneuvered Mila's body to lay her on her back, with Jack looking at her, poking her slit with his erection. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Don't hold back." Mila said and then, she had a penis inside her pussy. She felt an orgasm tear through her the second she was penetrated.

Jack slapped her across her ass, and he hears Mila scream delightfully. He laid on the top of her and kissed her on the lips, drowning her voice. Her pussy muscles convulsed around his penis, her juices coating his length. Jack began to move his hips faster to penetrate Mila, and every impact of his hips against her pussy send her more and more closer to the finish and Mila fought against her own release.

They kept going for as long as possible, enjoying the moment as much possible. Faster, harder and with vigor as if Jack was fighting a random opponent. Mila's eyes widen, her mind completely void from any thought than sex, her body doing the work for her mind, her body taking hard thrusts into her pussy, beads of sweat ran down their bodies and into the water of the shower, which had grown warmer with each passing second. Their lips still pressed together, with their tongues wrestling in their mouths.

Her body burning hotter and she felt the orgasm coming and Jack just groaned as he gave her pussy some final move. Mila and Jack steadily approached the final point of their love making until finally… climax.

Jack sent a massive load of semen straight at her pussy, her inner walls getting filled with white spunk.

As the cock of Jack became flaccid, Mila keep laid down on the floor of the shower, taking deep breathes to recover her stamina. Once she was back in two feet, they took the shower heads to wash themselves clean, while caressing each other bodies. Mila almost swooned as she was being washed by Jack and then, shared a final kiss from under the water shower.

Once they cleaned each other they put back their clothes. Mila was wearing a black tank top and jeans pants while Jack wore a white sleeves hood and jeans pants too. They left the Gym with Mila locking the front door, then they start to walk to Mila's part-time job.

"You really have to work today?" Jack asked Mila. "I left so many times in the middle of the expedient to spar with Tina, so I promised to Ashley that I would take her turn today."

"The girl with brunette hair, right?" Mila nodded. "Can I ask where did you learn how to "ride" like that?" Mila come closer to whisper to him.

"Tina taught me." Jack's eyes widened at her answer. "Wait. You and Tina…" Mila just winked to him and make a sign to him not share the info. Jack had a blank expression for a moment until Mila playfully punch his shoulder.

"Don't think about that. If you become hard again, I may want more." Mila said in low voice to Jack.

"Really?" Perhaps I should think about it then." Mila again punch his shoulder playfully as they walked on the street.


End file.
